A Lucky Man
by London Sparrow
Summary: Kishan is envious of his brother. One-shot.


I leaned against the tree, absentmindedly crossing my arms across my chest as I watched Kelsey swim laps in our pool. Her slender arms reached out and gracefully propelled her body through the water, slicing through it without any effort at all.

She made her way to the end of the pool closest to me and propped herself up on the tiles, pushing her golden-brown hair out of her dark brown eyes. Shooting me a grin, she waved and gestured for me to come into the water. I raised my hand and shook my head, smiling. Not yet.

Kelsey shrugged and turned back to dive under the surface again. I watched her progress, surprised at how fast she could move under the water. Not as fast as us tigers, mind you, but still with great speed and agility.

The longer I watched her, the more tempting the idea of diving in the water with her became. I pushed away from the tree and uncrossed my arms, taking a few steps toward the pool. Kelsey was just reaching the opposite end of the pool when I took a few running steps, morphed into a tiger, and leaped into the water.

My first thought was barely able to register just how cold the water was. Then, once I got over the shock, I began paddling through the water, loving the silky feel of it as it cleansed my fur and moved with me, almost as if it was pushing me over to where Kelsey was.

From under the water, her laugh sounded warbled. She stayed above for a moment longer, then dived down to be face to face with me. Bubbles rose to the surface, and I was unsure as to whether they were mine or hers. Her eyes twinkled as she studied me, and we remained that way until she could no longer hold her breath.

We broke through the surface as one, and both us of dragged our bodies onto the cool tiles of the side of the pool. I flopped down beside Kelsey, and she reached over a hand and stroked my soaked fur. I leaned into her touch, enjoying it immensely.

The longer she touched me, the more I began to wonder what it would be like to feel her stroke my hair as I laid my head in her lap. Changing into a man, I did just that, gazing up at her surprised face contentedly for a moment before I closed my eyes and sighed.

After a moment, her hand began moving again, and I let out another sigh at the feel of her fingers running through my dark locks. I envied Ren, who probably received this treatment from her all the time. But Ren wasn't here right now, and I had Kelsey to myself.

I growled at the thought. But I knew that even though Ren wasn't here, Kelsey would never let me kiss her, let alone try and woo her. Technically, she was still courting - no, that wasn't the word - _dating _my brother, and, taking my lesson from previous mistakes in this area, I knew it would be dangerous to attempt to steal Kelsey away.

Not that I was scared of my brother. Ren was about as harmless as a kitten. All those years in captivity had turned him soft. The only thing I feared was hurting Kelsey. To see those big, brown eyes filled with pain and tears... I just couldn't do it. It would break me, and I would never leave the jungle again as long as I lived.

I sighed again, knowing I was defeated. If Kelsey wanted Ren, then she could have him. I wouldn't interfere. Unless, of course, they were through... In which case I most certainly _would _interfere.

But Kelsey was still dating my brother, and, although it killed me to stand by and watch, I wouldn't disturb the happy couple. I'd tried that before, with Yesubai, and I couldn't handle another death on my conscience.

I'd let them be. But if Ren ever harmed her, physically or in any other way, I would kill him. Because Kelsey was my girl just as much as she was his. I would protect her to the end of the earth and back, and if Ren didn't do that, then he would pay. Dearly.

As if reading my thoughts, Kelsey leaned down and pressed the softest of kisses against my forehead. Her hair was still wet, and several wet drops fell on my face. I ignored them, but then I felt her finger come up and wipe them away.

I reached up, gripped her hand tightly, and didn't let go. Her other hand went on stroking my hair, and all I could think was, _Ren... Is a lucky, lucky man. _


End file.
